Naruto x Kanatori
by PrincessOfTheAkatsuki
Summary: I redid the story!- Kanatori is a Neko falling for Naruto Uzumaki. Lets reveal the story of her life... from the beginning :D
1. Chapter 1

: 3 I do not own Naruto!

I decided to start over only with her as a child :3 Lol, hope you enjoy the revised version! xD

I do in fact own a bag of popcorn... *munch munch*: o I ate it : 3

"Hello, my name is Kanatori…" I stated as a woman with long yellow hair and a green jacket sat next to me under a tree, after we buried my dead sensei.

"Listen Kanatori, I can understand that you just lost your sensei… Grow up... Death comes with being a shinobi... There are times when death is hard to accept, but if you don't get over it, there's no future…" She looked up at the sky. I stared at her for a moment…

"But how can I? He was the only thing I had!" Tears flew down my face as I screamed. She looked at me and grunted.

"There is a boy… somewhat like you, he lost both his parents… and he had no friends. He got over that problem. He keeps going and never looks back!" She raised her voice at me a little. My tail came out from under my skirt as I sat with my legs stretched out in front of me. She hasn't noticed it until now.

"Is that your real tail?" She asked looking at it. I hate when people stare at it…

"Yes…" I simply said. She sighed and got up. I looked up at her but then lowered my head…

"You're leaving already?" My black bangs covered my face, my long black hair on my back and along my shoulders. She's been here about 2 hours now… but she hasn't said anything about her past or history…

"Nope, WE are leaving" She said starting to walk. I was still only a young child… but what could I do? I couldn't live out here alone again…

I quickly got up and ran to her. "Please wait for me!" I said running to her… Maybe there is hope in my life…

(2 hours later)

We arrived to a large gate, it had large green doors. I held Lady Tsunade's hand. She looked at me and sighed. I ticked my tail around my waist to make it look like a belt and put my little hat that sensei gave me when we go around town to get food and clothing.

When we got closer to the gate there was a man with silvery hair and a mask covering his lower face. His headband covered his left eye. He wore what looked like their village uniform and gloves reviling his fingers… He looked pretty scary…

"Welcome back Hokage Tsunade." He stated bowing respectively. She nodded.

"Kakashi, this will be your team member when the chunnin exams are over. You are now a 5 man squad." She said sternly stopping in front of him. We all walked in the village. The gates closed… I kept my glare at this guy, whose name is Kakashi… I held onto Lady Tsunade/s hand a little tighter…

"So what's your name?" He asked peering over his shoulder in front of us. I didn't answer…

"So you don't talk? Hmmm, fine with me…" He stated simply, turning around and kept walking.

"Her name is Kanatori" Lady Tsunade said pulling her hand away from mine. I looked at her and desperately grabbed it again holding onto it again. She grunted once more.  
"Seems like she's attached to you already." Kakashi stated, smiling through his mask.

She stopped in front of what seems like a school, I could tell by the seats through the windows.

"Kanatori, you'll be a new student here for now until we figure out what rank you are…" She sighed walking into the large building. We walked into a classroom, upstairs…

There were so many people in their, including another person, he seems like the teacher of the class. He had brown hair and a large scar across his nose towards the middle of his cheeks.

"This is your new teacher for now…" She whispered to me.

"M'lady, I didn't expect you to come so soon." He stated rubbing his head. His outfit was similar to Kakashi's only without gloves…

We both walked into the room and faced the class… I shyly stood there, speechless… I'm not used to crowds like this… I heard people whisper…

"Everyone, this is a new student, and a new citizen of the Leaf Village… uhm" The man said looking at me, I should say my name…  
"Ka-ka-Kanatori." I said softly and shyly looking at the class.

"Huh? What's her name?" I heard a voice say. A boy with yellow hair looked at me quizzically.

"Kanatori…" I spoke up a little.

"Huh?" He yelled holding his ear out. Everyone looked at me in silence… I dropped my head and let my bangs cover my face.

"I said my name is Kanatori.." I said louder but looking down still.

"Alright alright, settle down. Please take any empty seat." The man said.  
"By the way, I'm Iruka-sensei." He stated smiling at me… I nodded and walked to a seat all the way in the back, in a small corner.

End! :3 REVIEW PLEASE :D If You Review I'll give out special chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe :3 Thanks for reading! ^_^ Again, I don't own Naruto, only the character Kanatori! :3

As the day went by it was time for taijutsu practice outside…

"Alright everyone! I want you to pair up with someone and then show me what you got! Alright?" Iruka-sensei said smiling standing by a log. Everyone nodded and rushed to get a partner. I looked as everyone grabbed someone… I found out earlier that the boy with spiky black hair and a blue shirt was Sasuke. The two girls always staring at him is Ino and Sakura…

I stood by myself seeing that everyone had a partner… it was an odd number of students in my class now…I sighed as I sat down in a shady spot…

"Kanatori! You'll be my partner!" Iruka-sensei said smiling at me. I got up and ran over to him… I should try to get a good grade on this…

"Alright everyone, I want you guys to pay attention to Kanatori and I…" He said looking at me with a smile. I gave him a small smile, then looked at the class from in front. They all looked at me… why are they staring?

"Okay…Ready…set…go!" Iruka-sensei said as we faced each other about 5 feet away. I nodded then charged at him directly. He stopped me by pushing me back by my forehead… perfect…

"Rule 1, never charge directly at your opponent as your first-" I stopped him short by pulling his arm and throwing his whole body on the ground.

Everyone stared in awe… "Whoa!" I heard the boy with yellow hair say, his name is Naruto…

Iruka-sensei had then poofed! Oh no a shadow clone! He appeared behind me and then tapped me on the shoulder. I quickly spun around and did some had signs.

"Tornado Wind Jutsu!" I yelled blowing taking a deep breath. He looked at me dumbfounded… I blew out a vast amount of air, pushing him back about 10 feet away… I looked at him, he hit a tree and his head was bleeding.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… you surprised me…" I said softly walking up to him looking down… I started to cry… I didn't mean to hurt him like that. He got up and patted my shoulder.  
"It's alright…" He smiled at me…

"Alright everyone! You know what to do!" He said looking at them. I sat in the corner of the field sobbing…

About an hour later, Sakura walked up to me with Ino…

"What's wrong?" Sakura said smiling sitting next to me…

"She's a cry baby! Ugh!" Ino stated rolling her eyes at me… I looked at Sakura and then at Ino…

"Do you hate me?" I asked looking at Ino… she was shocked.

"How could someone hate another person over such little thing?" She yelled looking confused. Sakura stared at my hat…

"It's like 100 degrees out here! Why don't you take your hat off?" She asked about to pull it off. I pushed her away

"No!" I crouched down holding my tail tight pulling it harder around my waist.  
"Hey! That wasn't nice!" I heard a voice say running…the boy named Kiba ran over along with his partner Choji.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" I said softly holding my head and my hat which had flaps over my ears and strings gliding from the ends of the flaps.

"Please don't hate me!" I started to cry again

"I didn't mean to! Please don't hate me!" I yelled… I really didn't mean to…I just didn't want anyone to see my ears…

I looked up and everyone was looking at me in confusion…

"Why would anyone hate you?" Kiba asked bending down to me… I jumped up and ran away, I ran as fast as I could back into school. When I got inside I ran to Iruka-sensei who was talking to someone… I hugged him tight burying my face into his shirt. I cried hard… I don't want anyone to hate me… I knew this wasn't a good idea! I knew it!

"Kanatori what's wrong?" He asked looking at me…

"I don't want to stay! I want my Kuyu-sensei!" I yelled still bawling my eyes out. I didn't want to be here and hurt people… Little did I know Naruto was walking into the classroom sighing, when he noticed that I was crying he walked over to us.

"Kanatori?" He looked at me confused. My tail unwrapped from my waist… My hat fell off as I pushed my face more into Iruka-sensei… Iruka-sensei had already been informed by Lady Tsunade…but Naruto stood in shock.

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE! I JUST WANT MY KUYU-SENSEI BACK!" I yelled louder falling down to my knees… letting go of Iruka-sensei. I heard footsteps come closer to me. I looked over and saw Naruto sobbing and looking at me… I quickly grabbed my hat and put it back on, I wrapped my tail around me once more putting it into a little loop on my skirt…

"Don't tell anyone! Please don't hate me Naruto-chan!" I yelled looking at him with tears still coming down my face.

"I promise I won't… And I don't hate you…" He said smiling at me… Why was he being so nice? Why was anyone for that matter being nice?

"Thank you…" I said bowing… I then quickly ran out the room… I bumped into Lady Tsunade and hugged her tight…she's the only one I can trust…

"Kanatori! Stop you're crying! You are not a baby anymore!" She yelled pulling me off of her and holding me by the shoulders. I stopped immediately…

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade…"I said looking down. She sighed and walked me to a small apartment…

"You'll be staying here, and you have a roommate." She said opening the door. I looked and saw a modern home… It was…cozy… She showed me the extra room and had bought me clothing and new undergarments with a leaf village outfit, four of them…

I changed into a pajama outfit and went to sleep…without eating… I was hungry but I didn't want to eat yet…


	3. Chapter 3

^_^ Ello Again!

I woke up the next morning in the comfortable bed…I sat up… It was still pretty early…

I got up off the bed and changed my clothing… I put the usually hat on and tied my tail around my waist. When I walked out my room I heard my stomach grumble… I went to the kitchen passing by an open door… I heard snoring!

I walked back and peered in the room seeing Naruto sleeping… I giggled a little and went to the kitchen… I opened the fridge and saw an apple. I quickly grabbed it, washed it off and devoured it quickly eating every last bite, including the core. I put the seeds inside my pocket… Maybe I could plant these somewhere and have my own limited supply of apples…

I went back to my room and brushed my teeth and hair… I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. Naruto opened it sleepily rubbing his eyes. He looked up at me in shock.

"What the-! Kanatori! What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled looking at me and standing back a little in shock.

"Lady Tsunade said that I have to stay here for a while…" I said looking down at my bare feet… I never wore shoes, and it didn't seem to bother anyone… He sighed and pushed me out the bathroom.

"Alright alright, lemme' get ready." He said closing the door in my face. I turned around and sat by the side of the door. After about 5 minutes of waiting I had gotten impatient. I opened the door slightly and saw that he was taking a shower. I blushed as his shadow was shown through the curtains.

I quickly shut the door and went to explore the home as I wait for him to finish. Maybe I should stay with him for today and see what happens… Maybe he can be the person I trust other than Lady Tsunade…

I walked to his room and snooped around… I found nothing… I sighed and walked out but bumped into a wet Naruto with a towel over his waist and him rubbing his wet blonde hair.

"What are you doing in my room! Gosh, can't I get some privacy?" He yelled. I looked at him a little shaken at him yelling at me. My eyes saddened and I bowed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I was just…well…wondering… what was…in here." I stated softly, I looked up and saw his small potbelly. It was cute… I really just wanted to poke it… but I must control my actions…

"it's alright… Lemme get dressed and we will leave." He stated going to his drawers. He took out his usual outfit. He took his towel off revealing his boxers which had little Leaf Village symbols on it. I stared at him for a few minutes blushing then I walked out the room silently. I closed the door and started to walk to the Academy.

About half way there Naruto caught up to me and ran over to my side.  
"Hey! Why'd ya leave me?" He asked putting his arms behind his head. I was silent…

"Kanatori? Are you okay?" He yelled walking in front of me.

I nodded. He turned to me and stopped me from walking.  
"Stop acting so stupid and let's go before we are late!" He yelled smiling. I looked at him and smiled shyly nodding my head. He started to run. I looked at him and tilted my head.

"Come on! Hurry up!" he yelled looking back and running. Was I supposed to run with him? I guess I should… I smiled at the thought of me and Naruto becoming best friends forever!

(Many years later)

"Naruto-chan! Sasuke-chan! Sakura-chan!" I yelled their names out. We were on a mission to retrieve a small plant for Lady Tsunade to make an antidote for Kiba. He's stable but we need to hurry. I have seemed to have lost them all! I sighed, where could they be?

I saw Sakura-chan talking to Sasuke-chan. I wonder what they are talking about…

I jumped down off of a tree and landed on all fours.

"There you guys are! I was looking for you guys all day!" I yelled standing up smiling. They looked at me angrily… oops. I guess this was a bad time…

"I'm sorry! I'll go! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!" I stated loudly bowing many times. I didn't notice till now but Sakura-chan and Sasuke-chan were both blushing… hmm… I wonder what's going on…

I looked over to my left and smelt the air. I saw Naruto-chan running over to us.

"Hey guys! I think I found it!" He stated running to us and waving a weed around. I tilted my head a little.

"Naruto-chan, I don't think that's it…" I said softly, closely examining it while it was in his hand. The forest was huge… how were we gonna find such a small little plant in this oversized forest?

I sighed again at the thought… Sakura-chan argued with Naruto-chan for running off. I stared at Sasuke-chan and tilted my head… He stared back at me… Sakura-chan started hitting Naruto-chan around while he tried keeping her from hitting her.

I walked closer to Sasuke-chan and went close to his face.

"What where you and Sakura-chan talking about?" I asked calmly, my tail poking out from under my skirt. His head jerked back a little.

"None of your business." He stated simply.  
"Come on tell me." I said a little louder but still softly enough that they couldn't hear me over their arguing.

"No." He said annoyed. I sighed… I really want to know what they were talking about!  
"Tell me, pweeze?" I pried trying to see if he would ever tell me.

"No, now quit ask-" Naruto-chan had made a mistake and kicked Naruto-chan to me, pushing me onto Sasuke-Chan's lips. We both fell down as it happened.

Naruto-chan had fell to the side. Sakura-chan looked over and gasped. I jumped back and put my hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said helping Sasuke-chan up. I sat on the floor holding onto my mouth in shock... Naruto-chan got up and angrily looked at Sasuke-chan.

"Why the hell did you kiss her?" He yelled walking up to him. Sasuke looked down.

"It was an accident…" He stated simply and started to walk away looking down. I got up and ran the opposite way jumping on trees. I didn't want my first kiss to be with him!

I kept running until I stumbled upon a little river. I saw the plant we needed and picked it up. I saw a lot more by the river side. I quickly picked a bushel up and put it in my pouch. I ran back to the spot where Sakura-chan, Naruto-chan and Sasuke-chan ended up being.

They were close to the village… I kept jumping on trees staring at Sasuke-chan… I don't like him at all… but… he is drawing me in somehow…

"I…found it." I said stepping next to Naruto-chan who was on the other side of Sakura-chan.

"Great now we can go!" Naruto-chan yelled with his hands behind his head walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy! :D I DON'T OWN NARUT :3 If I did I would put a lot of yaoi in it o.o Lmao. X3

I started to remember my sensei more and more when I stared at Naruto-chan as we walked back to the village…I guess, right now, from this day forward. My goal is to… become the strongest ninja possible! I bet my old sensei would be proud of me… right now. I miss him so much… I can still feel his warm hug and kiss on the forehead before he died…

"_**You're doing good Kanatori-san! Keep it up! Okay, let's try it once more." Sensei said getting into fighting stance. I looked up with my childish eyes smiling**_

"_**Okay sensei-kun! Oh, I mean sensei-san… Nya" I jumped on my hands, spinning around creating a tornado. I felt pain, but I kept going! I didn't want to let me sensei down! I don't want to let my sensei down! I formed a tornado at my feet, and then made lighting in the middle. I couldn't control it and I made a mistake and let it slip.**_

"_**Sensei-san!" I yelled my eyes wide when I fell on the floor. He quickly jumped over to me and pulled me before I could get hit.**_

"_**Kanatori! Are you okay?" He asked. My eyes were closed. I opened my eyes moments later looking into Sensei's.**_

"_**I'm fine sensei-san." I said lifting my head up a little. **_

"_**You have to be more careful Kanatori-san." He hugged me tightly. I started to blush…**_

"_**You did enough for today." He then smiled at me looking at me in the eyes. It was night time, I was tired. We laid down looking up at the stars, I started to doze off.**_

"_**Goodnight, sensei-san" I said softly closing my eyes.  
"Goodnight….Kanatori-san." He kissed my forehead as I fell asleep.**_

I started to cry. I remembered clearly what had happened to him…

"_**Sensei-san, where are we going?" I asked as we walked quickly through the forest. He looked serious. He stopped in his tracks. I looked around where we were. It looked like a battle ground… but why are we here? Sensei wouldn't tell me…I saw a figure of a woman walking down. She ran over to sensei-san jumping into his arms. She was crying…but why?  
"I missed you so much Kin!" She yelled hugging him tightly, he hugged her back!  
"I know Tali-kun." He said… No… I walked back a little, I didn't want to see him and her…but I couldn't turn away. I watched as they kissed each other. Lightly and gently, as I imagined Sensei-san and me…**_

_**I sat under a tree looking up at the sky, watching the clouds… a few tears came down. I tried to hold down the noise… but I couldn't. I made a small whimper. Sensei-san turned around, the woman did as well.  
"What's wrong Kanatori-san?" He asked looking back, about to walk to me. The woman called Tali pulled him and held him. **_

"_**Don't worry about the dumb child! I'm here now and that's all that matters!" She held on to him tightly. **_

"_**Huh? Tali-kun, you know this is my student…"  
"I don't care!" She yelled squeezing him harder. He flinched. I looked over at them.**_

"_**Tali-kun! You're suffocating me!" Sensei yelled trying to catch his breath. **_

"_**Hehe, I know…" She said. She took a kunai out of her little pouch behind her and hit sensei-san hard in the back. I jumped up and ran over to them. I tried to pry her off of sensei-san.**_

"_**Get off of me you little girl!" She yelled pushing me away. She dropped sensei-san on the ground. I looked at his cold, lifeless body, bleeding intensely from his back. She did some hand signs and disappeared with a smile saying. "You're next."**_

_**I dropped to my knees in horror to see my sensei dead… I cried hard.**_

"_**SENSEI-SAN!" I yelled his name loud, my voice cracking. I cried hard, over his body. I didn't know what to do, but cry. I heard footsteps… I sat beside him on my knees sobbing, clenching my fists. I saw a woman with blonde hair. She had red lip stick on and a green jacket. She looked over at me and saw my tail… I quickly looked at her and transformed into a normal ninja girl. My tail stayed.**_

I cried hard, kicking a tree down. I hated that woman who killed my sensei…. I will find her and kill her! Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan looked at me with tilted heads.

"Kanatori…what's wrong?" Naruto-chan asked walking up to me.

"I… I'm sorry, go on without me, and take this." I handed him the plant and gave him a sad look.

"I'll be there in a few." I stated, my head dropped as they walked away. My tail unfolded from under my clothing, my ears popped out as well… Naruto glanced back and saw me punching a tree. I hit the tree hard then grabbed it. I hit my head on the tree multiple times until it throbbed hard and bled. Naruto was long gone… At least he doesn't have to see me like this until I get home… wait… Why the hell am I still living with him and I have enough money to get my own apartment… Why stay there?

I started to wobble back home… It was about to rain, I could smell it in the air. I pushed my tail back up my skirt and pushed my ears inside of my head. I'm glad Lady Tsunade was able to teach me how to conceal my ears.

When I got close to the village gates it started to rain… I hate the rain… It hasn't rained once in the Leaf Village when I got there, nor was there any thunder or lightning…

When I got home, I was soaked, my head bleeding a little from bashing my head into that tree. I wobbled inside and closed the door. I heard the crash of thunder from outside and I knocked over a glass on accident. Naruto ran over from his room to me. I cut my arm on glass as I cowered in fear and crouched against the couch.

"Kanatori, what happened?" He yelled looking over to me. He sat by my side and saw blood on the floor of the dark room. Flashes of lighting and loud thunder followed as he helped me up. I held onto his tee-shirt for dear life, I buried my face into his shirt holding him tight.

"Don't leave me Naruto-chan!" I yelled. I heard another set of thunder and I immediately jumped up and fell on Naruto-chan. We both are lying on the floor. I could feel an erection in his lower area.

I got up quickly and turned around not facing him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-chan." I stated… He sat up and poked me on my back, kneeling behind me.

I turned around and Naruto had kissed me. I sat there, no movement at all.

"Kanatori… are you… bleeding?" Naruto asked looking at my hand and whipping away the blood from my forehead.

"I'm fine… It's alright." I said looking down. Naruto pulled my chin up and made me look at him.

"Ka-Kanatori…?" Naruto


	5. Special Chapter: Fun with Kiba & Naruto

Here is a special chapter from Kanatori's life :D Haha ^_^ ENJOY!

* * *

The Next morning:

The birds sung their songs of joy and happiness. I woke up to a small little blue jay in my window. I stretched and walked over to the medium sized open window. The blue jay kept tweeting and singing. It was such a beautiful morning! Well, what am I going to do now?

"Might as well do my morning routines and rummage about the town a bit…" I thought aloud softly. I went into my bathroom and took a nice hot shower. I washed the fur on my tail, and inside my long drooped ears. When I got out I put on what I would normally wear… the clothes my sensei bought me before he died…

"_**Kanatori-san, it's about time you get a reward for your hard training" Sensei-san told me as I ate an apple.**_

"_**Reward?" A grin grew across my face, from ear to ear. My tail curled out of my training outfit. **_

"_**Yes a reward. Hmmm… maybe a day around the Village Hidden in the Wind for a while." He said putting his finger on his chin as he leaned against a tall tree providing some shade.**_

"_**Yay! Arigatou gozaimasu Sensei-san!"I dropped the apple core and jumped on him giving him a big hug.**_

"_**Hehe, no problem. If you're done we can go right now." He said getting up, he stretched. I blushed seeing his muscles flex a little and his hard looking chest flex as well. He looked at me and kneeled down. He put his hand on my forehead.**_

"_**Are you feeling okay? You're face is all red." He asked calmly looking at me with a smile. That made me blushes more! His smile…was so sweet and caring…**_

"_**I-I'm f-fine sensei-san!" I said trying to smile as the blush took over my body. He shrugged.**_

_**When we arrived at the Village Hidden in the Wind, it wasn't very populated but there were still shops around. He took me into a clothing discount store. The clothes were all beautiful, and at a good price!  
"Okay, you can pick out 4 shirts and 4 bottoms. Also you need shoes." He said looking at a rack of clothing for men. He examined a shirt he liked.**_

"_**Sensei-san, I don't wear shoes..." I said staring at all the wide varieties of kimonos. They were all very pretty… but I just wanted something like an everyday thing…**_

"_**Hmmm, okay. Well just pick out the 4 shirts and bottoms then." He said picking out a shirt for himself.**_

"_**Hai!" I yelled running straight to the kimono isle. I picked out 2 short kimono's, a longer kimono and a dressy kimono. I would wear it sooner or later… I bought them a size bigger so I can still fit them next year.**_

_**I went to the bottoms…**_

"_**Hmmm…" There was so many to choose from.**_

"_**Do you need help young miss?" A man said coming up from behind me. I got frightened and swung around and kicked him hard, not knowing who he was. He was the store worker.**_

"_**Oh! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Sumimaseni!" I yelled helping the man up. Sensei-san watched and laughed a little at what happened.**_

"_**It's quiet alright dear." He said brushing off.**_

"_**So what are you looking for?" He asked smiling at me. He had blonde hair and it was done very well. He had a Wind Village headband on his arm and a ninja outfit…**_

"_**4 bottoms." I simply said. He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. He looked at the kimonos and then took out 2 skirts, and 2 pairs of jeans, he also gave me 2 pairs of free underwear!**_

_**Sensei-san paid for everything and had bought himself 2 shirts and a pair of jeans. We then went back to our little house in the forest.**_

I went to the closet and pulled out one of the short kimonos I bought before… It was a baby blue one with black flower designs and a large black silk ribbon in the back. I put on one of the pairs of jeans and then brushed my hair. My tail curled in happiness but a blank expression lay on my face. I walked out bare foot. When I got outside I saw Naruto about to knock on my door.

"Hey Naruto-kun." I smiled at him respectively. He gazed at my clothing, looking me up and down from top to bottom. He backed up a little allowing me to come out.

"Uhhh…. Aren't you gonna wear shoes?" He questioned looking awkwardly at my feet.

"I don't wear shoes… they are uncomfortable to me." I said calmly with a small smile. He smiled back at me, his smile made my ears twitch a little. It was so cute… I loved it… and I like him a lot…He stared at my tail as I was about to lock the door, but I dropped my keys. I bent over to pick it up; Naruto stared at my butt blushing… When I finally picked up my keys, I quickly got up and locked my door. When I turned to him he was still blushing.

"Ohm, I was wondering…. Uhhh." He looked away to the left, scratching his head still blushing. I tilted my head.

"Can I ummm touch your tail?" He then looked at me for my reply with his head still facing the side. I love it when someone plays with my tail! It always feels good! But… I don't want Naruto to think I'm weird… so I have to have self control!  
"Sure. It's alright with me…" I stated having a small smile. I made it so it would be easier by making my tail move towards my side and curl over in front of me. He had petted it softly putting it and sliding my tail through his hand. I tried to resist it but I couldn't.

"Nyaaaa" I let out a small moan. Oh that felt good… He looked at me strangely. I had restrained from arching my back. He let go of my tail and blushed.

"Hey Naruto! Got a minute?" Kiba yelled running up to us.  
"Yea, what's up?" Naruto asked turning his full attention on Kiba, his blush went away. Kiba and Naruto discussed something while I stared at Akamaru, Kiba's dog. It barked at me.  
"NYA!" I yelled being frightened from the small bark. My tail had staggered a little. "Can you please stop staring? It's rude and annoying!" I yelled. I kept moving my tail around trying to calm myself. Kiba grabbed my tail.

"Maybe if you stop movin' your tail around so much Akamaru wouldn't bark." I winced a little trying to restrain myself.

"Let…go…of my tail!" I yelled.

"What are you gonna do?" He stuck his tongue out smiling a little.

"Uh, Kiba… you might want to-"Kiba had played with my tail yelling out how soft it was ignoring what Naruto was about to say. I started to moan louder at how good it felt.

"Nya! Nya! Nya! NYAAAA!" It felt so good! My ears started to twitch around. Naruto stopped Kiba just in time before I had got horney.

"Gomennasai!" I yelled trying to get myself together.

"No, I just got a little carried away that's all." He grinned and blushed.

Naruto angrily kicked Kiba in the stomach but he easily moved away from it.

"You really think that's gonna work on me?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto with his arms folded.


	6. Chapter 5

The chapters are going to be a little longer than usual Sorry I havnt updated! :T I had to get my computer rebooted and stuff so it was crazy! :D ! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

"Yes Naruto-chan?" I asked… I blushed staring into his blue sparkly eyes.

"Nothing…Never mind. We should get some sleep." He said and got up from next to me…

"No… Tell me what you were going to say." I said sternly. I stood up and looked at him.

"I said never mind! Don't worry about it!" He said with an aggravated tone. My body jerked back and looked at him confused. My eyes softened from the scared expression to a sad blank one. I bent my head down, my legs wide open, and my arms were now behind me as I sadden.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" I started to cry…

"K-Kanatori! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!" He yelled panicking trying to cheer me up. He tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him with tears coming down my face. He sighed and got closer to me. He got about 5 inches from my face and he looked into my eyes.

"Stop crying, there is no need for that." He stated. I could hear my sensei's voice in him. I gasped a little but then relaxed. I wiped the tears away from my face.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." I said softly. In return I kissed him passionately, leaning into him. He overpowered me and pushed me back softly while kissing me. He lay on top of me, kissing me. I held onto him, kissing him back. When we broke away for some air, he gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him. My ears started to twitch and my tail moved around.

"Uhm…N-Naruto-kun?" I looked at him with a cute pout.

"Huh? What is it?" He said, still laying on me.

"Did…you buy…you know…condoms? Or even a lube?" I asked him shyly, speaking in a low tone. His face flushed and he jumped back.

"Uhhh….no…why? You didn't think that we were…well…we were, but I mean…un…" He babbled off into space trying to think of an excuse. I sighed and smirked.

"Don't worry, I have them." I stated… I was expecting this to happen someday, so I was prepared just in case…

"So…you really want to do it?" He asked blushing rubbing his head. I nodded slightly then tilted my head with a large smile. I got up and took him by the hand, although my head was pounding… I didn't want to give up this opportunity. I didn't want anyone else…but him!

I took him to my messy room. The only thing that was clean or half empty was the drawers, the bed and the closet. The floor had a sea of collars, kitten treats, and clothing. Naruto ignored the fact that I ate kitten treats, because I was part Neko, so there wasn't any reason to say something about it…

I went to my drawer and got the box of condoms and took one out. I threw it at him and he caught it… I shyly bend down to get the bottle of lube in my bottom drawer. Naruto walked over to me and rubbed my bottom. I jumped a little but then I relaxed. I took the bottle and looked at him…

"How…do I use it?" I asked trying to look for directions. Naruto's jaw dropped and he slapped his forehead.

"You mean, you haven't learned about this?" He sat on the bed and sighed. I was actually just kidding around. I wanted to see if he knew… I walked up to him and laid him down. I sat on top of him holding the lube.

"Just kidding" I smirked. He smirked as well. I kissed him gently, pressing my lips hard against his. I put the bottle on the bed and kept kissing him, laying my warm body against his.

Within moments we were almost undressed. I only had a bra and my underwear on while he had his boxers. He lay on top of me, kissing me passionately. He got up and pulled his boxers down slowly. I looked and blushed at his large erection. He moved back on me and kissed my neck. He kept kissing it in different spots, I bet he's trying to find my soft spot…

"Naruto-sama….you…won't find I- Ahh!" I moaned before I could finish my sentence. He started to suck on that spot, making me moan slightly. He started to give me butterfly kisses down my neck to the middle of my chest. I felt him tugging on it.

"Hehe… you don't know…how to take it off?" I asked him with a small sweet smile.

"Nope. You can't blame me! This is…my first time…" He said giggling, his voice getting lower. I sat up and arched my back slightly. I put my hands back and undid my bra. I held the front and looked at him blushing…

"Huh? What's wrong…?" He asked, his eyes filled with lust and anticipation.

"Nothing…it's just it's my first time too…" I said looking to the side, holding the bra up blushing. I shivered a little… It was kind of cold now… Naruto hovered over me and pulled my chin towards his. He kissed me and held me up. I let go of my bra and let it slip down. His warm chest touched mine. He held me tighter as we kissed. I could feel his erection getting harder, then I felt something wet… He came already? But I looked down and it was me… He looked down as well and smirked at me. He pushed my bra away, and then took hold of my underwear. He lifted me up a little and let go of me. I held onto him with my arms around his neck.

He lifted me a little more and slid my underwear down. He looked at my wet crotch and pushed me back a little. I let go of him and lay down.

I saw him bend his head down a little. He started to lick my lower crotch area. I moaned softly biting my bottom lip.

"Nya! Naruto-sama!" I moaned with a slightly as he pushed his tongue into my feminine area. He came up and kissed me again. He looked at the bottle of lube sitting next to me. He took that and the condom and applied them both.

He looked at me then looked at my opening.  
"Kanatori… are you ready?" He smiled a little. I smiled back at him and nodded slightly. I held the sheets tightly and closed my eyes tight awaiting impact. I was a little scared… but… I feel safe because I'm with Naruto-sama…

He slid his erection right in front of my opening… I could feel its warmth… He pushed it in a little, slowly pushing in midway. I felt a pain right then and there…

"Nya!" I screamed. He looked at me and immediately pushed it in a little further. I held onto the sheets tighter, pushing my nails into the bed. I ended up clenching my fists within the bed. A little blood came from my hand as I held it tighter. I relaxed when he stopped short and looked at me… I looked back at him with adoring eyes…I want him to keep going! Although it hurts…I want him to be…happy…

I bit my bottom lip a little and nodded once more. He started to push it in more than he slightly pulled out. I moaned softly as he went slowly. I felt his warm body heat increasing as did mine. The pain started to subside quickly as he went. He started to go a little faster, I pulled my hand up and held onto his shoulder as he went. I wrapped my legs around his lower back as he went.

"Naruto-sama! Ahhhh!" I moaned loudly as he sped up. He grunted a little as I squeezed his shoulder hard. He gripped my hip with one hand and held onto the bed with the other. He pushed it in harder. I felt a little blood run down my thigh onto the bed.

"Ow! Ahhhh!" I moaned

He grunted again closing his eyes throwing his head back a little. After a few more moment of thrusting, moaning, screaming and changing positions I lay next to him. I didn't face him… I felt him hug me lightly as I laid there. Our warm bodies together…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :D Please review ^_^ Lots of love :D3 Reveiws=Candy ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

Hehe, wowzer! :D You go Naruto-chan! :O But wait

* * *

(2 weeks later)

I sit in my room staring out of the window… I haven't been outside ever since me and Naruto… I sighed aloud thinking… maybe this was a bad idea… maybe I wasn't serious about this… I got up and walked to my closet… I took out some clothing, a short white dress with a thick black string around it. I went to the bathroom and ran the water… I wondered… where the hell is Naruto-sama?

I sat in the bath tub and soaked for a few minutes… Until I heard a knock.

"Come in!" I yelled not really caring who it was. I looked over and saw Kiba-chan… I wonder what he wanted…

"Oh! Uh Kanatori! I'll come back later!" He covered his eyes.

"No…It's alright" I said calmly washing my arm with the sponge like cloth. Kiba looked at me wash…

"Who let you in?" I asked looking at my toes. He sat on the toilet seat next to me.

"I did, Naruto gave me the keys... he told me to check up on you since you haven't said a word nor come out this house." Kiba softly said blushing at the sight... he looked at the ground trying to avoid looking at me.

"Oh… well I'm fine…" I lied… I think this whole thing was a bad move! A big mistake of my life… I love Naruto-sama…but not like that… he's like a brother to me…

"No you're not fine… why are you lying?" He pouted looking at me with a serious face. How did he know?

"But I- Nnnn" I was about to tell him how I really felt about Naruto-sama…but I decided not to…

"But what?" he got up…he looked a little angry… I started washing my tail…then…my legs. He stared at me for a moment and blushed as I got up.

"Pass me the towel…" I stated with no emotion what so ever. He blushed harder and gave me a towel. Akamaru had fallen asleep from the steam in the bathroom… I wrapped it around my head and walked out of the bathroom. Kiba was one of my closest and best friends ever. He understands me…but… should I tell him the truth?

I walked to my room and sat on the bed… He followed and stood by the door leaning on the door frame.

"Kiba-chan… I didn't want…to…but…I just wanted to make…him happy." I said… I remember… at first I was so eager…but as I thought about it I just did it to make him feel happy…

Kiba sighed and walked up to me. He put a hand on my bare shoulder and smiled.

"Well…tell him how you really feel." He said with a big grin. I looked up at him and smiled. I jumped up and hugged him tight, my bare body touching his clothing rubbing up against his chest.

"Thank you for everything Kiba-chan!" I smiled at him…realizing...maybe I should tell him… Kiba blushed at the way my chest moved. I quickly got dressed and ran looking for Naruto. Kiba came along with me. I saw Naruto leaning his arm against a tree in the park.

"Naru-" I stopped myself when I saw He was talking to Hinata-chan… I hid in a nearby bush quickly grabbing Kiba-chan by the hand. We both sat there in the bush watching them… I despised Hinata-chan…She likes Naruto-sama…but never did anything! She's always avoiding him… and when she sees me and him together…she frowns at us.

It's like she hates me…

I saw Naruto looking into her eyes…she blushed hard… I looked and gasped at the sight… they kissed? No! My eyes must be saying something wrong…no no no no no no! I yelled it over and over in my head… I got up out of the bush and threw a kunai close by Hinata's head.

"Grr! Why Naruto! Why?" I screamed at them. I glared at Hinata… My tail staggered up and my ears pointed straight. I started crying, holding back any noise that was there.  
"Kanatori! Let me expla-"

"Shut the hell up! There is nothing to explain!" I screamed loudly. I did some hand signs and took a deep breath. I then screamed as loud as I could, blowing Naruto, Hinata and a few tree's far back. I breathed heavily and started to run away.

"Kanatori, wait for me!" Kiba-chan yelled running, trying to catch up with me. I ran fast to the academy… I saw the kids outside… Kiba stopped when he saw me run inside the school building…

Where is Iruka-sensei! I cried trying to run, my breath uneven. When I got to his classroom I saw him reading at his desk. I stood by the door frame, putting my arm on the side of it trying to catch my breath. My bangs covered my face as tears slid from my cheeks to the floor. He looked up and got up quickly.

"Kanatori? What happened?" He walked over to me, as I still tried catching my breath… that move I did… it took most of the air out of me!  
"I-I-Iruka-sensei…" I tried to say, my voice staggered.

"What is it Kanatori?" He looked at me confused and worried. I dropped myself on him and hugged him tightly, crying more. He was about to say something but he stopped.

"I… I have to… leave the village… I can't see him anymore!" I yelled hugging Iruka-sensei, my face dug into his jacket.

"What, you can't leave? Where do you think you'll be going?" He yelled looking at me surprised.

I thought for a moment, my breath still heavy. I didn't know…

"Iruka-sensei… you were one of the few people who were there for me… all the way… I had to tell you this… I don't…want you to tell anyone this!" I said catching my breath, the air returning to my body. I gripped the back of his jacket harder. I was still shorter than everyone else… sadly…

I slowly let go of him and looked at him in the eyes, my cheeks red and tears till coming down. My tail had straightened and laid flat, my ears slouched down in sadness.  
"I'll miss you sensei…" I said softly. I bowed and ran out quickly.

"Kanatori, wait!" He yelled jumping out of his classroom. I kept running as fast as I could. Kiba was waiting for me outside… I kept running but he was fast enough to run in front of me and stop me.

"Kanatori, stop it right now! There are other ways you can sort things out! Running away from it won't help with anything!" He yelled holding his arms out preventing me from moving. Akamaru jumped out and barked. I jumped a little and I jumped back falling down on my butt. I sat there, my eyes filling up with tears.

"Kiba…" I said his name softly as my head dropped slowly.

* * *

Awww Kiba-chan is sooooo sweet :3 Lolz! Review! :3 Reviews= a Good chapter/special Chapter ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

:3 Hey Guys ^_^ :D ZOmg! Enjoy :D

* * *

Akamaru climbed out of Kiba's jacket and onto the ground. Kiba helped me up and gave me a warm hug, his chin on the top of my head.

"Kanatori, everything will be fine…don't worry… I'm here for you." He said holding me tighter. My arms dangled from my sides as the side of my head touched his jacket.

"Thank you Kiba-chan…" I said closing my eyes as I pulled my hands up to hug him back, my tears drying up.

Kiba let me on his back and we went to go get something to eat. We went to Ichiraku's to get some ramen…

"Two ultimate ramen please" He said… I didn't smile… but on the inside…I was happy to have a great friend like Kiba…

"_**Kiba-chan! Kiba-chan, where are you?" I asked as we were playing in the school yard. He had run off somehow… I sighed and looked over at a shady tree. Sasuke-chan was sitting under it. I walked over to him and smiled.**_

"_**Hi Sasuke-chan! What are you doing lying around? Aren't you gonna play?" I asked playfully bending down so I can be eye level with him.**_

"_**Go away Kanatori." He simply said not looking at me.  
"I was only trying to be nice…" I said softly standing up straight.**_

"_**Well you asked and I responded." He got up and pushed me away as he walked by….**_

_**He didn't have to be so mean about it… why did he hate me so much?  
"Hey Sasuke, that wasn't nice!" Kiba yelled running in front of him. He talked to him and Sasuke gave me a glare, mumbled something and walked away. Kiba walked to me and smiled at me.**_

"_**Hehe, it's okay Kana-chan!" He said tapping my head. I smiled and laughed a little and we continued playing.**_

"Kanatori are you okay?" He asked waving his hand in front of me. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Yes I'm fine." I said. I looked at the delicious ramen sitting in front of me. I took my chop sticks and looked at him. He already started eating! Akamaru even had his own bowl. I broke them in half and started eating it. After one small bite I was amazed.

"Wow! This…is good!" I yelled smiling with stars in my eyes. Kiba looked at me surprised.

"You mean Naruto never took you here?"  
"Yea but I always get a plain ramen and some… can I Kiba-chan?" I wanted some Saki… it's been a while since I've had a nice drink…

He looked at me confused and then sighed.

"We really need to get you out of the habit of drinking." He looked at me and then ordered 1 Saki bottle and 1 cup. I guess he didn't want any… I poured me some and sipped it. I sighed in relief.

"Mmmm, that's the stuff." I mumbled to myself. Kiba chuckled at me and kept eating.

(Several Saki bottles later)

"Kanatori stop that!" Kiba yelled as he tried to pry me off of him.

"But I want to *hiccup!* Thank you." I said hiccupping in the middle of my sentence still trying to kiss Kiba.

"You're drunk Kanatori! Stop!" he yelled holding onto my arms. He picked me up and put me on his back. He paid for the food and drinks and carried me away holding my legs tight. I put my arms around his neck and Akamaru started to sniff them then lick them.

"Silly puppy, I'm not chocolate, he is." I hiccupped again giggling a little. Kiba sighed loudly a little saddened and aggravated. All the way home I talked about silly things like him and how much I hate Naruto… he took me to his house so I can stay with him and his sister…

When Kiba walked to his home he laid me on the couch. I was asleep on his back, snoring just a little. He looked at me as I slept. I could hear him mumbling…  
"She's so beautiful… Naruto should be lucky she has a great girl like her…" I could feel his body heat get closer to me. He kissed me on my forehead, then walked out calmly. He came back with a nice blanket and Akamaru. I could feel Akamaru laying by my stomach, breathing heavily but slowing down as he slept.

(The next day)

I woke up to a small puppy licking my face as I lay on the couch. I pushed Akamaru back a little and saw I wasn't at my house. I looked in front of me only to see Kiba feeding Akamaru, who ran up to the food.

"Good mornin' Kanatori…" He smiled at me walking over to me. I got up and wiped my eyes and looked at him with a bad headache.

"Nnn… Good morning Kiba-san." I said looking at him. He sat next to me on the couch and sat back.

"Wow Kanatori, I didn't think you were a drinker until last night." He said chuckling. I shook my head and remembered I almost forgot about that… but what did I do?

"Kiba… Did I do anything…?" I hesitated, holding my mouth, my eyes widened.

"Other than get drunk and try to kiss me, nope." He said looking at me. I gasped… I didn't want to do that! No no no!

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kiba-chan! I didn't know what I was doing! Please forgive me!" He yelled looking at him in shock.

"It's alright… don't worry about it." He smilied as he got up. I sat there for a bit then asked him before he left "Can I…take a bath?" I asked getting up. He nodded walking away into his room. I walked to the bathroom and opened it seeing another dog sitting inside… I shrieked slightly, jumping back and falling down. The large dog looked at me and walked out calmly. I sighed in relief and turned on the water.

I made it so that it was nice and warm. I took off my top and without any warning Kiba walked in and saw me with only my underwear on. I looked at him and saw a tooth brush, a towel, and a washcloth. I smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Thanks." I said taking the items from him. He stared at my body, blushing redder than a nice ripe tomato.

"Uhhh uhh no problem…" He said closing his eyes and turning his head. He was about to walk out until I stopped him by pulling his arm back over.

"Thanks for everything Kiba!" I hugged him, my warm chest pressing on his fishnet undershirt. He sighed at how good it felt.

"Uh, no problem." He said snapping back into the real world. He walked out happily and closed the door. I took my underwear off and hopped into the hot, steamy shower water.

"Ah! This feels so good!" I said aloud feeling the water touch my body. I took some body wash that I saw there and put some on the wet washcloth.

When I was finally finished washing I dried off… I sat on the toilet seat and felt the sudden urge to…to just…

"Ahhhh!" I moaned softly as I started to rub my clit, moving my hand around in circles rubbing it slowly. It felt good! I moaned again, cupping my breast, rubbing it. I started to move it faster, pushing my hand further down towards my opening. I felt my wet juices coating my opening as I pushed one finger in slightly. I pushed it in and pulled it out slightly. I moaned again, louder than the first time, repeating the movements of my finger.

I heard the door swing open as Kiba barged in.  
"Kanatori are you-!" He looked at me sitting on the toilet seat, the towel under me. I started to come. I quickly looked at him and blushed.

"Kiba-chan!" I screamed his name covering my body as my juices soiled the towel. It felt so good… but now… Kiba saw…

"Oh Gosh, Oh gosh oh gosh! Sorry Kanatori! I didn't mean to barge in like that! I just thought that you were in trouble from the… uh…" He looked at me blushing. He saw excitement and lust in my eyes as I looked up at him.

"Can you… please…let me get dressed..eheh?" I looked at the ground as he ran out of the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Review! Please :D Reviews=3 and special chapters Funnies! Hehehe! :D


	9. Chapter 8

OwO Whoa! Kiba saw that? :o Has he ever heard of knocking?

(A/N- THIS ISNT GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING :) Hehe, :3 Enjoy )

* * *

When I finally got dressed I had washed the towel and hung it over a string outside. His sister went on a mission earlier this morning and she wouldn't be back for a few days… So… I would be able to stay for a few days until I find somewhere to live…

"Uhm, Kanatori?" Kiba looked at me when I walked back inside. I looked up at him and childishly I smiled and jumped on him.

"Yes Kiba-san?" I asked hugging him tight.

"Do you need to go to your house and get some stuff?" He asked as I rubbed my cheek against his playfully. I was so glad that he let me stay, and he's such a good friend! Better than Naruto-san…. Not better but just about the same…

"Yes, thank you Kiba-san. I need a few clothes and some other things hehehe." I giggled. Kiba chuckled and walked with me on his back towards the door.

"Kiba-san, you can put me down…" I said in a happy upbeat voice.

"Huh? Oh yea!" He put me down and laughed. I put my shoes on and walked outside. Kiba is so nice to me! I just love him! He's my best friend… but I have my urge again… my lust… I want it so bad… just looking at his face makes me so damn-

"Uhhh, Kanatori are you okay?" Kiba waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh uhm yea I'm fine!" I giggled.

"So who's this person you're talking about? Who do you want so badly?" he asked looking forward with his hands behind his head as we walked. I gasped. I must have been thinking out loud again!

"Oh uhhh! Nobody! It's not important! No no no no no!" I said covering my mouth looking down in shock. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He smiled at me. I blushed and looked the opposite way of him… I never was this shy to someone like this. With Naruto… I was open… On the first day we… I don't want Kiba to think I'm a sex feign slut…

"No… I said it's not important…" I sighed.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" He pried as he got closer to me and slid his finger on my chin and pushed my face to make him face his. I blushed harder.

"Mmhm." I said shortly after, nodding a little.

"I can't believe I noticed until now but… you're lips are so… peachy… it's like… my own little supply of heaven…" Kiba said leaning in. Our noses touched. My heart felt like it skipped a beat and I could hardly breathe! Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? My tail immediately shot up and so did my ears. It was smooth but pointed up.

"Kiba….Wh…what are you-" Kiba cut me off short by kissing me…

'**Why do guys do that? As much as I hated to say it… I like Kiba…more than friends… but no! I just can't…. not until things are settled and right in my life… I'm not ready for any more love…until… I could figure out how to love myself… I don't think I could love anyone else… but Kiba… it's hard to resist…**

I kissed him back closing my eyes slowly. I felt his hands slide onto the middle of my back. I could feel his grip tighten as he pulled me closer to his body. My blush brightened and I could feel his warmth. My body started to get warmer…

"Kiba stop!" I said realizing what I was doing. I pushed him back a little while looking away from him… It was such a nice moment… but I can't do that…

"Kiba… I don't want to mess up our friendship… I don't want this to go wrong… Please forgive me Kiba…" I said looking down, my hair covering my face. Before any tears could come down I looked up at him and smiled. One tear fell as I turned around and ran away. I ran to my apartment with Naruto and I looked for my keys in my pockets. When I finally found them I opened the door quickly. I ran in my room and into the closet.

'**I never wanted it to be like this! Why does it always have to be me to have the misfortune? I'm always loosing someone! First sensei…then Naruto… now Kiba…' **I thought as I sat in a crouched position inside of my closet. The small dark cramped closet was the only place someone wouldn't look for me… nor would anyone think about me… I need to start my life over… I should leave for a while… and maybe come back in a few years… who knows… but then… I snapped… I developed an evil grin…

After a few hours thinking I came out of the closet and started packing but then I felt someone touch my left shoulder… I quickly spun around to see Naruto looking at me sad.

"Kanatori… I didn't want it to be like this… Let me just explain please…" he pleaded with me putting his other hand on my right shoulder…

"It's alright… no need for explaining… I'm okay with it… all you had to do was tell me in the beginning… you didn't have to see her behind my back…" I said turning back around. I put some more clothes in my bag and then walked over to the drawers.

"Wait but why are you leaving?" He exclaimed looking at the bag of clothes.

"I'm going to train… I'll be back in a few…years…" I said looking at him with a fake smile.

"Where are you going to train? I'll come with you!" He said stopping me from going anywhere.

"I'm going to the Sand Village to meet a woman named Temari… she is going to help me train…" I lied looking at him. He looked at you and laughed.

"I know Temari! Hah, she's the Kazekage's older sister!" He said. I looked at him and smirked once but then I remembered something… I don't hate Naruto… I despise Hinata…

"Where is Hinata Hyuuga?" I asked innocently looking at him walking to the door. He looked at me confused.

"She should be in the park with Neji…" He said walking up to me.

"Great! Then someone will be there to witness… heh" I chuckled walking, my tail curling up in anticipation.

'**I just want to see the sorry expression on her face before she dies… I want her to beg for mercy… heh, hell with it… why don't I just kill her painfully slow… hmm… but that Neji Hyuuga… her brother… he's going to be a problem for me. Maybe I should take him out first while he doesn't notice anything.' **I thought to myself walking out the door. I gave Naruto a smile that would scare anyone… a smile that could kill…I smirked with it showing a little bit of teeth.

"But before I go… you might want to say goodbye… to your little girlfriend." I said walking further away. Naruto couldn't move nor say anything, for he was too scared… he didn't know what to think. I took a nice long walk to the park… I looked over to the bench and saw Hinata crying with her brother comforting her.

"Hinata…why the long face?" I asked smiling with that evil smile of mine… She looked at me and stood up with tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry Kanatori-chan! I- I just really wanted to-"

"No need to say sorry." I chuckled stopping her form finishing her sentence. I glanced over to her brother and walked over to him.

"Neji Hyuuga am I correct… it's strange how I never saw you before…" I said smiling my eyes closed as I smiled. I put my bag down and took something out of it… a small mini hand fan… nothing more… heh…

"Whatever… why are you here?" He asked, getting tense.

"I can't come and bid a final farewell to a few 'friends'?" I said, with a little emphasis on friends.

I chuckled a little as Neji had sickened with my expressions. **(A/N I advise you to listen to What's Up People by The Maximum Hormone c: It sets a mood ^_^)**

"What is wrong Kanatori? You don't usually act like this…" Hinata said putting a hand on my shoulder. I smirked and looked back a little without moving my head. I took the fan and swung it at her hitting her arm, slashing through her clothes and skin. Blood splashed from the gushing cut. Hinata screamed in pain falling back on her knees, holding it.

"Let's just say when I said final farewell… I meant you guys will be the ones leaving…" I said, keeping the smile…

'**I need to kill Hinata…or at least wound her badly… this should be fairly easy… she isn't the fighter type anyways…' **I thought to myself. Neji was about to hit me with a palm but I easily moved to the side, my back facing him. I then slashed his stomach with the fan…

I jumped back a little, my tail still curled and my ears pointy. Neji fell to his knees as well holding the slash. I turned to Hinata and stared her down, my eyes open slightly with an evil smile. I started to laugh thinking… **'Maybe I should just scar her for life! She'll be so scared she wouldn't want to come outside anymore! Hah!'**

She looked at me horrified…

* * *

Wow! :O OMG! Kanatori just snapped! :D EVIL GIRL! ^_^ Hehehe. Please Reveiw! :D


	10. Chapter 9

"I've always hated you Hinata Hyuuga… I hate you even more now, stealing Naruto away from me… But you know… I'm okay with it… You're gonna die anyway so what's the point of regretting it now? Hehe." I chuckled standing above her.

Hinata sat on her side defenseless, her brother trying to get up, but couldn't. I held my hand up with the fan.

"You're dead!" I yelled about to slash her but I felt a hand pull me back. I didn't care who it was, I took that person's hand and swung them to Hinata, pushing that person into her stomach. It was…Naruto. I grunted at looked at them, holding my smile.

"Well well well, the Kyuubi decides to show up." I said, keeping my smile. Naruto looked at me with a crazed face.

"What the hell K-Kanatori? What is w-"

"Don't ask me that question when you already know the answer… hehe." I giggled, taking a few steps back.

'I can't fight them both on my own… maybe I should leave.' I thought, my mind hesitating. I smirked and gripped my fan tighter, blowing a large wind towards them. I then jumped up as high as possible onto the highest tree and then went on my way.

"KANATORI!" Naruto yelled my name as I left. I chuckled a little and ran as fast as I could, pushing wind into my feet, flash stepping as much as possible, and using up most of my chakra to try and get as far as possible.

'Maybe I can start fresh, some place where I wouldn't have to worry about anything… Hmmm, but where?' I thought to myself as I kept jumping on tree branches.

About an hour later I got tired so I decided to take a rest and relax, build up my chakra. I sat under a tree, the night's thick air making me drowsy. (A/N You know how warm steamy air or a warm thick mist can make you sleepy)

I sat under a tree and stretched my legs forward. My smile was gone and I closed my eyes, only to hear something in the bushes. I opened my eyes back and looked at where I heard the noise, thinking it would just be a small animal or something…

"Who's there?" I yelled looking at the bush, not really excepting an answer.

"Huh? Who are you? Hm." The man asked. A cloak of red clouds covered him from his chin to his ankles.

"None of your business, who are you?" I asked in an aggravated tone, examining him closer. He had blonde hair, in a high pony tail and his long bangs covering the side of his face. He had large blue eyes that stared at me. He also had a straw hat with white strips hanging down from the rim.

"So you don't know who I am? You don't recognize the cloak? Hm?" He said walking up to me.

"No I don't. Can't you go crawl into the cave that you were born in or something? I'm tired." I said turning my head from him. My tail lay flat on the ground and twitched. The man noticed that and bent down to it.

"What the hell is that hmm?" He asked about to touch it.  
"Touch it and I kill you." I said giving him a blunt tone and a death glare to match. He smirked and got back up.

"Hey Sasori, it seems like I've discovered some type of Jinchuuriki!" The man yelled looking to the side.

"Do not confuse me with hose monstrosities." I said, thinking of Naruto giving off another aggravated tone. A short figure started to come from the shadows of darkness; he had the same exact cloak as the other one… 

He gave me a look that could kill, a look that made me despise him, even though I didn't know him.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be an ugly midget?" I asked looking at him, my emotions drifting away.

"Mind your manners woman. I could kill you in an instant!" The man said looking directly into my eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." I said, knowing my energy wasn't fully tired.

"Why you little brat! You will pay for insulting the Akatsuki members hmm." The blonde one said.

"I could care less who you are, as I said before I'm tired. So leave or forever hold you're piece." I stated giving them a small smirk. I saw a large tail emerge to the side of the one called Sasori. I motioned my tail up as well looking at him. He looked at me with a little shock in his eyes. I said nothing and put it down. I made my ears come back out.

"What…what the hell hmm?" The yellow head said. An answer I usually get.

"Now can I please get some sleep?" I asked turning from them. My cheeks turned red as the blonde one looked at me. Before the blonde one could even open his mouth, I got up and took my little bag.

"Good bye." I winked with a small smile and jumped on top of the tree.

'I couldn't stand talking to them. They are so annoying… and I'm so tired…' I thought, my head throbbing. I tripped on a branch, not too far from where I was before. I fell down on the ground hard.

The two Akatsuki members walked over to me and the blonde one chuckled.

"Do you think we should kill this one now Deidara?" Sasori asked looking at the blonde one named Deidara.

"No, let's just leave her…" He thought looking at me, blushing. My cheeks turned red and I started to breath heavily.

'W-what the hell is going on with me?' I thought to myself, my vision failing.

"S-shit… my h-head." I said trying to get up. I looked up at Deidara who had a pitiful look.

"Oh god, what the hell am I thinking… Sasori my man, I think we should help her…hm" He said looking at me with a sigh. I gave them a sad look and my eyes started to close.

"Hn? I agree with you Deidara… She doesn't look good…" Was the last words I heard before I passed out.


	11. Special Chapter: Deidara and Sasori

Hehe ^_^ Here ya go! This is really~ Short! Sorry for the slow update. My internet has been acting up and I hadn't gotten a chance to update. Again I have writers block. X.x If anybody has any ideas, tell me :) I need something to use for a topic… v.v Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

(As Deidara and Sasori took Kanatori to the sand village they had a little talk.)

"Sasori, what do you think we should do with this girl…hmm?" Deidara asked, the young Kanatori on the back of a clay bird made by the work of Deidara.

"She seems to be sick…If we bring her back to the hideout she will surely die… Maybe since we are close we could bring her to the sand… but close enough for them to get her but far enough so they will not see us…I heard the Jinchuuriki will be going gout of town. Maybe then we could drop her off somewhere close to where he would be…" Sasori thought aloud, walking grimly, his tail dragging along.

"Yea... Hm..." Deidara said, staring at Kanatori.

**'She's pretty cute...'** Deidara thought to himself as they walked.

**'I wonder who she really is... She seems like one of those good girls... maybe she's from the leaf... who knows..."** Deidara continued with his deep thought. Sasori caught onto the look that Deidara was giving her.

"Deidara...are you infatuated with this girl?" Sasori asked looking up at the blonde. Deidara shook his head quickly and looked at his friend with disgust.

"No Way! You've got it all wrong! I was just looking at her to notice her conditions...Hm" Deidara said furiously. Kanatori stirred as she lay on the bird unconscious.

"Since when you you care about this girl? Heh." Sasori asked chuckling a bit. Deidara blushed slightly and pouted looking back at Kanatori.

"It's just...her tail...her curves...her ears...it...just fascinates me...She's like a piece of artwork...a masterpiece...Hmm." Deidara said, his voice trailing off, not knowing what he was saying.

Sasori chuckled looking forward.

"So it's true, don't you think she's a little too young for you?" Sasori asked, walking.

"I don't know...She seems like an appropriate age- WAIT A MINUTE! I SAID I DON'T LIKE HER Hmm!" Deidara replied, but yelled. He then sighed.

"Whatever..." Sasori replied.

As they arrived to the sand village, they noticed a few guards.  
"We should have known that there would be guards...Lets just drop her here...hmm." Deidara said

"We can't just leave her here! M-maybe we could bring her with us-"  
"Deidara...No...Just set her down here, and lets get going before they spot us.." Sasori argued. Kanatori stirred a little, still unconscious of what's going on.

Deidara took her off the birds tail and set her down gently on the ground, feeling the slight touch of her warm skin. He smelt her hair, and thought that it smelt wonderful, her long white hair soft and straight...He also noticed the small curl at the ends.

He stood and stared at her for a moment...She opened her eyes slightly seeing a glimpse of his eyes then falling right back to sleep.

Deidara left on his bird, along with Sasori.


	12. Discontinue!

**Hey guys, listen, I'm not getting any reviews….. SO it seems to me that nobody really likes the story anymore. I need at least a few reviews telling me to keep the story, if that doesn't happen then the story will be discontinued until I finish it, then it will all be up there at once… :T v.v **

**~Thanks- PrincessOfTheAkatsuki**


End file.
